


Me in you

by faefuyu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Cock Warming, Domestic Boyfriends, Established Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Explicit Sexual Content, Jeno loves Jaemin's chest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faefuyu/pseuds/faefuyu
Summary: Jeno asks Jaemin to grant a wish on his bucket list akaJeno is in Jaemin, literally.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 258





	Me in you

"Jeno, not now."

"Why not?

"We're in the kitchen!"

"And?"

"I'm trying to cook something and you're trying to rub your dick on me."

Jeno lets out a snort, snuggling close to Jaemin's broad back and slipping his arms under Jaemin's arms to hug his small waist. 

"I can't help it when I see you in this goddamn shirt and not not touch you." Jeno complains about the fit of Jeno's crumpled white shirt on Jaemin that ends around Jaemin's midthigh which hides while showing off all Jaemin's irresistible charms to Jeno—which is his perky ass and long legs.

"Well unsee me then." Jaemin replies indifferently, flipping the pancake on the griddle, igniting a slight hiss of oil. Jeno always liked his pancakes a bit oily than usual. "If you bother me, you are not getting any of these pancakes."

"That's okay. I'll have these then." Jeno shrugs and his large hands squeeze Jaemin's ass cheeks. He likes how they feel under his touch. Soft and less flesh but it's cute since it's Jaemin's.

Jaemin gasps out loud for two reasons. One, Jeno's hands are icy cold to his warm skin. Two, he can not believe his boyfriend had touched his butt in the middle of his sacred kitchen.

"I still have that one wish on my bucket list, you know?" 

Jaemin finally snaps out and swats Jeno's hand away with his elbow. "You keep on adding on to the damn list. It's no longer one more wish."

"Don't you wanna know?"

"Hm, do I?" Jaemin asks, nonchalantly turning off the stove and stacking the last pancake on top of the others, bringing the plate to the dining table with Jeno tailing after him like a puppy with its owner.

Jaemin walks back to the kitchen counter and starts cleaning up the mess he made. Jeno steps into his space and cages Jaemin against the counter with arms splayed on both sides. Jaemin lets out a giggle as he turns around to face his boyfriend.

"Fine, what is it?"

"I want to explore something."

"And that is?"

"I need your permission first." Jeno smiles, leaning in closer to brush their noses together. Jaemin thinks he could go cross eyed from their short distance while Jeno's eyes land on Jaemin's lips a tad bit longer than he intended to. "I wanna make sure you're okay with it."

"This isn't some stupid dare to like run around the hallways in my underwear or something, right?"

Jeno laughs, wheezing out a no and bumps his hips to Jaemin's for suggesting such a thing.

"It's a really nice wish honestly and I'm hoping you'd like it as much as I would, because I don't wanna make you uncomfortable." Jeno says, running one hand along Jaemin's sides.

With a curious tilt of his head, Jaemin hums, waiting for Jeno to continue while his own hands press against Jeno's abs, feeling each and every crevice and dip. The touch is sensual yet soft, as if testing waters on what he's planning next. 

Jeno likes it most when Jaemin does the unexpected, leaving him speechless because he knows Jaemin loves his reactions. He smiles innocently, hand sneakily crawling higher until he has his whole palm on one of Jaemin's pecs.

Jaemin cocks an eyebrow as Jeno caresses his chest gently at first before slyly fluttering his thumb against Jaemin's nipple, grinning triumphantly when Jaemin jumps from the touch. The white shirt Jaemin has on could not hide how hardened his buds already are.

"Where do you think you're touching, mister?"

"Say yes, first."

"I don't even know what you want."

Knowing Jaemin will eventually give in, Jeno gives him a pleading look, the look he knows a hundred percent would work on Jaemin. He internally smirks when Jaemin's expression crumbles, so he whispers in Jaemin's ear his one wish. 

Jaemin holds his breath after hearing Jeno's wish. "Y-you want to what?" Despite his calm façade, Jaemin's ears burn red and his stuttering doesn't go unnoticed by Jeno who instead plants a chaste kiss to his cheek. 

"Thank you for the breakfast, sweetheart."

"No, Jeno. Come back here, mister. What did you just ask?"

"I mean, it's not that bad. You don't even have to do anything. You can just sit still and look pretty. We won't be doing anything at all."

Jaemin seems to contemplate on the matter and before Jeno could scrap the idea, Jaemin uncharacteristically and mildly shy, tugs on the hem of Jeno's t-shirt. 

"If it's not too hard, we can do it while...we eat." Jaemin gulps, eyes looking away.

Jeno instantly beams, nodding enthusiastically and pulls Jaemin to the table. 

It all happened too fast for Jaemin's mind to catch up, the time being too early in the morning and Jeno's request being too shocking but he's most surprised since he agreed to it too easily.

"You're warm." Jeno says once he has Jaemin on top of his lap. 

"Shut up or I'll deck your face."

"Talk dirty to me again."

"I will smash these pancakes to your face, Jeno."

"That's cute."

Jaemin rolls his eyes, getting used to the new position while his hands are busy slicing the pancakes into small bites. Jeno, on the other hand, has his arms wrapped around Jaemin's waist, finding it very fitting and comfortable.

While eating, they share a few stories about their friends. Jeno tells Jaemin how he saw Jisung, Jaemin's little cousin during dance practice and compliments his skills while also complaining how tall he's gotten which only made Jaemin smile and coo.

The conversation takes a turn with Jaemin talking about Jisung and how cute he was as a child for following his Jaemin hyung around. Jaemin remembers how easy it was to ask for kisses then but now, Jisung would jerk away from his touches.

"You're talking about other men while we're like this?"

"It's Jisung."

The answer should be enough and it is but Jeno can't help but feel a little restless, knowing that Jaemin is smitten over his cousin.

Jaemin decides to tease Jeno by clenching around him, making Jeno grip onto his waist tightly.

"Jaemin," He warns.

"It's kinda fun, huh?"

Jeno takes revenge by shifting in his seat, earning a soft gasp from Jaemin, who drops his fork. 

"It's just the start."

Jaemin throws him a bewildered look, merely registering the meaning of his words.

Because Jeno is clingy and decides he doesn't wanna pull out, he has his chest pressed flush to Jaemin's back as they clean up the table and do the dishes. Jeno even attempts to wash the dishes, arms still snug around Jaemin's middle.

"You're making my shirt wet!"

"It's just water, it'll dry."

"I don't want to change, doofus."

"You can go naked, I won't mind. Really." By the honest tone, Jaemin knows Jeno isn't kidding with that one.

As revenge, Jaemin smears a handful of bubbly soap to Jeno's cheek. Jeno flinches, sending Jaemin a stink eye then proceeds to thrust forward.

"You know, sweetheart? If you're mean again, I can just do this."

"Oh yeah?" Jaemin's voice comes out breathless, he turns his head slightly and Jeno can see his flushed cheeks. "I can just do this too."

Jeno groans loudly in Jaemin's ear. Jaemin has always been tight but with their position at the moment, Jaemin is a menace when challenged and the way he knows it drives Jeno crazy takes everything up a notch. 

"Stop it. I don't wanna fuck you right now."

"Yet your dick is in my ass."

"Yeah, because it's warm."

"I will cut off your dick one day, Jeno. I swear."

"You love my dick." Jeno playfully sticks out his tongue and makes faces at Jaemin. 

Jaemin scoffs, taking over in washing the dishes. He should have done this way earlier since Jeno had been taking forever. 

"Just how long are we doing this again?"

"What? Are you tired already?"

"I kinda wanna sleep now." Jaemin replies with a small frown. His eyes are droopy now and he looks extra cute when he's drowsy because he gets grumpy just like a cat.

"Okay, let's get our Nana his nap time, hm?" Jeno singsongs and somehow, the two manage to make their way to bed, still connected by their lower areas. 

Jaemin gets comfortable in record time, head lolling back on the pillow and body going slump while Jeno grabs his phone to play some games until Jaemin wakes up later. 

"We're gonna stay like this until I wake up?" Jaemin asks with his eyes closed.

"Yeah, are you comfortable?"

"Hmm, it is kinda warm." Jaemin replies, snuggling back into Jeno who welcomes him in open arms. Their legs and arms are tangled together to the point it's hard to tell which one is whose.

"Sleep, sweetheart." Jeno pats Jaemin's head rhythmically, watching his lover slowly fall asleep, body going heavy against his chest.

After an hour or two, Jeno has lost count since he got too immersed in his game and Jaemin barely moves in his sleep, so he doesn't feel much bothered. What bothers him though is Jaemin unconsciously clenching around him during his sleep. 

The gesture throws Jeno out of focus when he's just about to win his game. Jeno grunts lowly. Jaemin, even in his sleep, will always catch him off guard like this. Jeno can't promise if he'll stay still when Jaemin keeps on egging him.

Fortunately, that's the only thing Jaemin does throughout his short nap. Once Jeno deems he's played enough because he promised both his mother and Jaemin to not strain his eyes too much with games, so he's been trying to cut down his gaming time.

Jeno doesn't usually get bored this fast but Jaemin isn't awake to entertain him. That's why his brain provides him a good idea to do. He sneakily slips his hands under Jaemin's shirt and settles it across his favourite part of Jaemin's body—his sturdy chest.

Jaemin works out his chest a whole lot and Jeno appreciates how nice it feels to freely grope his boyfriend's chest. It just gives Jeno more reason to pour out affection for Jaemin's chest. It's a plus since Jaemin is pretty sensitive around his chest which gives Jeno more reason to love it.

This is exactly what Jaemin wakes up to—with his boyfriend's hands touching everywhere on his chest and his lips on the nape of his neck, pressing tender kisses and light nibs. 

"Jeno," Jaemin's voice is raspy from sleeping.

"Yes?" Jeno responds innocently, as if he's not attacking Jaemin's chest.

"What are you doing, idiot?"

"I got bored."

"And this is fun?"

Jeno hums as a reply as he tweaks one of Jaemin's nipples between his thumb and forefinger. This earns a moan from the younger who holds onto Jeno's wrist.

"Was I too hot for you?" Jaemin asks smugly.

Jeno chuckles and nods, agreeing with whatever Jaemin says because he is whipped like that. 

"F-fuck," Jaemin stutters when Jeno continues to do the same to his other nipple while his mouth latches onto the juncture betwen Jaemin's neck and shoulder. "You said you didn't wanna fuck right now."

"That was earlier. Now, I kinda want to." Jeno replies. "I think I'm more kinky than I thought I was."

Jaemin giggles, throwing his head back to meet Jeno's eyes. Like magnets, they lean in and share a wet kiss, all tongue and saliva. 

"I can tell. You feel bigger."

Jeno almost forgot he had his cock up Jaemin's ass and they both could feel him throb inside.

"Kinky fucker," Jaemin mutters with a dopey smile, still sleepy and Jeno is so in love with him that even the slight dried drool under his chin looks endearing. 

"Can I fuck you?"

Jaemin smirks as he presses a quick peck on Jeno's lips. "Even better, let me ride you. Kinda wanna be productive for once."

And everything Jaemin says affects Jeno in so many ways. Jaemin laughs when he feels Jeno throb again. 

"Why the fuck are you so hot?"

"I'm Na Jaemin." 

Jaemin quickly changes their position with him straddling Jeno without making Jeno pull out and thanks to his flexibility, it was easy. He already has Jeno's cock stuffed deep inside but the new position has the head of Jeno's cock brush against his prostate.

Both of them moan at the same time. Nothing feels hotter than what they're doing right now. Jaemin places his hands on Jeno's chest while Jeno's hands run wild everywhere—from Jaemin's inner thighs to his hip bones and settling for the curve of his tiny waist.

Jaemin starts to bounce on Jeno's already hard cock, feeling the drag of his cock inside his walls and whining at every deep thrust. Jeno's always been so big and he manages to hit all of Jaemin's sweet spots. 

Jeno thinks Jaemin looks like an angel, messy hair and lewd moans as he skillfully rides him. His shirt falls over one shoulder, exposing his pretty collarbones and the little whimpers and sounds Jaemin lets out with every move has Jeno addicted.

Jeno meets Jaemin halfway with a buck of his hips, sending Jaemin into haywire from pleasure. His hands crawl up higher to rest them on Jaemin's chest again, ghosting his fingers over the exposed skin and teasing his nipples. 

"You're so sensitive here, it's cute."

"Shut up."

"Sometimes you look like a grumpy cat, it's cute."

"Shut up, Jen— _Ohh_." The sound Jaemin lets out is embarrassingly high pitched and lewd that it has his whole body burn and his cheeks flare up while Jeno only wants to fuck him into oblivion. "T-that was—felt good."

Jeno notices Jaemin getting slower, strong thighs trembling and his abs flex with each move. If only his boyfriend could see how hot he looks like, maybe then Jaemin would understand how hard it is to hold back from touching him.

"You done there?" The question isn't supposed to sound condescending but Jaemin is far up his high and he whines in disagreement, almost like a child that prompts Jeno to tease him even more. "Does my cock tire you out?"

"S-shut up."

"You can still ride me but will you ever come this way?" Jeno asks, poking the head of Jaemin's angry red cock. He's leaking precum and Jeno can't say he didn't enjoy the way it bounces along with Jaemin earlier. "Don't you want me to fill you up with my cum?"

Jeno's words worked up something in Jaemin who tries his best to ride Jeno but they both can tell how exhausted he already is. 

"Sweetheart," Jeno caresses a finger under Jaemin's eye.

Jaemin preens over the touch, knees buckling up and falls over Jeno gracelessly but before he could say anything, Jeno flips them around effortlessly and wraps Jaemin's legs around his waist.

"Tell me what you want."

"W-what I want—" Jaemin whimpers since Jeno buries his head on his chest, licking the sweat trickling down his pecs without disgust. "Fuck, Jeno—I want you—"

Jeno loves it when he renders Jaemin speechless as he stumbles over his words because of how much pleasure he's having. Jaemin's pride will never let Jeno know how stupid he'll be over his cock but Jeno has his ways in achieveing his goal.

Jeno stops and pulls back on his heels, not moving or doing anything. "Tell me, sweetheart. Tell me what you want."

"Jeno, Jeno." Jaemin is already under his spell, making grabby hands Jeno's way and retrieving his large hands to fondle his chest just like before. "T-touch me, feel me. I want to—I want you to come inside. I want to be full of you."

"You want my cum? Is that it?"

"Yes, yes. I want it. I want it inside. Wanna—" Jaemin whines. "Wanna have your babies."

This is exactly what Jeno meant by Jaemin doing the unexpected. Jaemin already knows best which buttons to push and despite being in his own headspace, he knows the weight of his words.

"Do you now? You want to have my babies? Our babies?" Jeno eyes how Jaemin's dick reacts to his words, leaking heavily and he can't help it when his own cock throbs hungrily. "You wanna be bred?"

Fuck, Jaemin is too sexy or his own good.

Jaemin nods enthusiastically, tears rolling down his cheek prettily. So, Jeno grants his wish. He fucks Jaemin so good he sees stars and so deep he'll have a Jeno imprint inside him.

Jeno's hands on Jaemin's chest are restless, pinching and caressing every area of skin he can touch. At one point, with his balls deep inside, he has his mouth latched onto Jaemin's chest, biting and sucking onto his skin until Jaemin hisses in pain.

The end result fully satisfies Jeno. Others would call him a beast for mauling Jaemin's chest this bad but the marks scattering across Jaemin's body not only makes him smile. Jaemin always loved looking like a mess after they made love. 

"C-close." Jaemin whimpers and they meet lips, tasting each other as they reach their high. Jaemin comes undone first, moaning into the kiss while Jeno finishes soon after him, filling him up to the brim with his cum. Jeno rides out his orgasm, thrusting slowly and enjoying the sound of lewd squelching with every thrust.

Once they gain their consciousness, Jaemin cups Jeno's face, a lopsided smile on his face and bright eyes staring into Jeno's very own. Jeno lightly knocks their foreheads together and they share soft, tender kisses unlike their passionate love-making a while ago. Kisses that turn them dizzy and drunk. Kisses so innocent it drives them crazy.

"I love you,"

"I love you, too." 

Jaemin giggles in his post orgasm state, stretching his arms out and hugging Jeno to his chest. They ignore the sticky and filthy mess they just did and bask in each other's warm presence. 

"Do you want me to pull out?"

"Do you want to?"

"Not really. I wasn't lying. It's pretty warm, save for how disgusting it kinda feels."

They both giggle and Jaemin pats Jeno's hair gently. "Then, just stay like this. We'll clean up later. I'm too comfy to move right now. And it doesn't feel too bad with a dick in my ass."

"I'm going to start thinking you love this more than I do."

"If I didn't, then I wouldn't have agreed."

Jeno presses a soft peck to the middle of Jaemin's chest. "Did you mean it earlier?"

"Hm?"

"About having my babies?"

Jaemin absentmindedly plays with Jeno's hair. "Don't tell me you haven't thought of having kids together in the future?"

"I did! I just—" Jeno groans, hiding his burning face in Jaemin's chest. "It was really hot. I think that was the sexiest thing you've ever said."

Jaemin chuckles and motions for Jeno to come close to him. Jaemin whispers in Jeno's ear. Jeno's face instantly lights up in fire, choking on air from his words.

"Jaemin,"

"What?"

"I'm kind of turned on again."

"Good. I didn't really want to stop either."

"Fuck."


End file.
